


Stubborn Reader & Reader headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Stubborn Reader & Reader headcannons

Request: Hey can i request some tmnt bayverse headcanons? What if the reader was too vulnerable to be out and about on the surface with the foot following them, so they have to stay in the lair for their own safety; how would the turtles react to the reader being stubborn and not wanting to?  
Leo:  
Leo would try to reason with you, but can often be blind to anyone elses point of view. He cant see why you’d want to stay somewhere where you would be in danger, he couldn’t understand why you would feel caged when they are doing this for you.  
Which makes him less sympathetic than the others when it comes to actually dealing with you. If you’re in a mood, he wont try to coax you out of it, or even distract you. he’ll just let you be for a while. But then he’ll start to see beyond the stubbornness. He’ll see youre homesick and bored. A small wave of guilt went through his body as he tries to think of any way to help you. You wouldn’t find meditation very relaxing. No, he would have to get your mind working on something else. So when he walks into the room and throws a set of nunchucks on your lap, you’ll look at him with wide eyes of confusion.  
“You’ll need to know how to defend yourself when you’re not here.” He’ll tell you, walking towards the dojo with you happily at his heels.  
Raph:  
Raph would probably deal with your stubbornness the worst. Not because hes trying to be mean or aggressive, but because he always tries to make you happy. His inner battle with himself between making you happy and putting your safety at risk to do so is one-sided for the most part. The trouble comes when an unstoppable force meets and immoveable object.  
“Look, im trying to help you here.” He drops the magazines to the ground in anger as you fold your arms.  
“Well, you’re not.” You snap at him.  
“I don’t know what else to do for you.” He throws his hands up in the air.  
“You want to go out there and get killed? Is that what you want?!” Raph thrusts his hand to the ceiling of the room. “Because they wont care an inch about what you want. They will kill you. Whats so hard to understand?!” Raph roars at you, his anger making him see red.  
Of course, you run from the room in tears.  
Once he’d calmed down, he could come after you, a little more level headed.  
Donnie:  
He would try to keep you busy with him. Donnie was actually excited to have you around, to spend time with you, but he’d quickly realize its not going to be as heavenly as he’d thought. He’d ask you to help him fix things or pass him tools and such, but you would be bored out your mind. Donnies not great at ‘sharing’, for lack of a better word. He would do everything and leave you with the mind-numbing instructions of “pass me this” or “pass me that”.  
He will respond to your moaning or irritation with the same why he response to the others. By ignoring you.  
Once he sees its not walking and you’re getting stir-crazy, he’ll realize he needs to think of something else. So why not show you?  
Mikey: out of all the bothers, he would probably be best as distracting you. he would get video games and comics for you, let you play with Donnies drone or on his skateboard. He doesn’t hang over you like the other three do. Mikey makes it feel like hes just hanging out with you, rather than watching over you. So it allows you to open up a little more to him about how you’re feeling and while he does understand what you mean, he tells you that its for your own safety.  
“Mikey, you always want to break the rules, why follow them now?” You try to persuade him to side with you but he’d shake his head.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Angel.” He’d tell you.


End file.
